


things about her

by youriko



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: ... kinda, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Nonconsent, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Slut Shaming, if u squint, its not graphic at all, just read it, lapslock, not in a sexual context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: “would you rather get rejected by the person you like or never confess at all?”





	things about her

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit of a lazy thing i somehow wrote after my honors essay. idk i was pumped
> 
> fair warning this isnt beta’s i didnt even read over it its just here
> 
> follow me on twt @ggeiitist

through her years of knowing minatozaki sana, jung eunbi has figured out a few things.

firstly, sana is unapologetic.

even if she majorly fucks up, even if she says “sorry”, there’s a glint in her eye that tells her she’d do it again, given the chance.

eunbi met sana at a party. she was drunk and her friend had went off to fuck some guy she’d been thirsting after for the better part of an hour. her cup was just full enough to keep her busy, taking small sips and trying not to sway too badly.

she was woozy and when she blinked her eyes were getting slower and slower to open; anyone paying attention could see she was a couple minutes from passing out. unfortunately, everyone else was equally un-sober and weren’t letting the weird girl in the corner capture their valuable attention.

until one guy did.

he sidled up to her, putting an arm around her shoulder. “hey, baby,” he purred.

his voice was gravely and unpleasant. she mumbled something that was supposed to reflect her thoughts, but it probably came out in a mess of unintelligible cusses.

“let’s get you home,” he said, but not in the comforting, you’re-way-too-drunk way. he said it with underlying intention. she shuddered, trying to pull away.

his grip on her tightened with his white-toothed smile. “let’s not cause a scene, yeah?”

“don’t… wanna go…” she slurred. he hushed her.

suddenly, he was yanked away from her. in a daze, she fell back onto her butt, and looked up.

there was a girl, pulling some guy down by his collar… was that the guy who was just talking to her? he had an ugly polo on. who the hell wears polos to parties?

the girl was ranting at him, then pointing at… ah. that’s her. she’s pointing at her.

her eyes were scary, but strangely, she felt comforted. the fact that she was pretty didn’t hurt either.

straining to hear the conversation, she only caught a snippet, from the polo dude: “would you fucking chill? she’s drunk, alone, at a party. she’s fucking asking for it.”

eunbi probably would’ve been able to hear more if the conversation wasn’t ended with the punctuation of a punch.

a bunch of “ooh’s” came up from the crowd, but the pretty girl just let the guy stumble away, and instead kneeled down by her side.

“let’s get you home, okay?”

eunbi nods this time. her voice is much better than greasy polo guy’s.

the girl offers her hand, and if drunk eunbi knew what future-slightly-less-drunk eunbi knew, maybe she wouldn’t take it.

as it was, she grabbed her hand, and hasn’t let go.

secondly, sana really isn’t as dense as she pretends to be.

she’ll go on and on about how she’s failing all her classes, but if you’ve got a crush, she can immediately tell. plus, she really is good at chemistry; she simply doesn’t apply herself enough.

eunbi pulls on her pants, grimacing at her sweat soaking the fabric. her bra is digging into her shoulders already, and there’s no light filtering through the window yet.

still, for all her silence, for all her careful planning, just as she reaches for her shoes, she hears a sleepy voice: “eunbi?”

she winces.

there’s some fumbling, and then a lamp turned on, flooding the room. looking at her in confusion is sojung, who isn’t quite awake enough to understand the situation fully.

“... what are you doing?” heesul asks, rubbing her eyes.

eunbi retracts her hand from her shoes. “uhm. leaving.”

heesul yawns. “why are you leaving? come back to bed, it’s super dark out, it’s nice in here and-“ finally, her eyes snap open. “oh.”

the color of eunbi’s cheeks rivals the color of sojung’s bra.

“that’s how this is, then?” heesul asks rhetorically. her voice is much colder than before, but still not enough to make her feel bad. after all, her voice is still super sleepy. eunbi would say it’s cute, but she doesn’t do that stuff. not with one night stands. “i didn’t realize this is all you were looking for.”

eunbi can do nothing but shrug. “well… it was.”

heesul scoffs. “i ignored the rumors, you know. i picked you up off the street because i liked you, not out of pity or lust. do you even know we share economics together?”

no, she didn’t.

“i thought we were on the same page,” eunbi whispers, barely a breath of air.

heesul slumps back into bed. “whatever. just another person who knows you’re a two-dollar whore.”

eunbi stares at heesul’s resting form for a moment. she wonders if she’s taking glee in what she just said; knows it’s going to haunt her for weeks, because it always does, and it hurts the same each time. she wonders if that was part of the rumor heesul heard.

she slips her shoes on, takes a book she’s been meaning to read from heesul’s dresser, and walks out the door. only then does she let herself cry.

she staggers down the stairs, the words imprinting onto her skin like all the others she tries and fails to scrub off. her mind is screaming at her, telling her heesul’s right, she’s a good for nothing whore, that she should really just curl up and die.

eyes glued steadfast to the ground, she doesn’t expect to run into someone at this time of night.

bumping into a body, she almost cries harder, but instead swallows her sobs. “i’m sorry, ma’am,” she mutters.

“eunbi, it’s me.”

eunbi’s head shoots up, and of course it’s sana. she’s always there for her, always, even when the whispers get too loud and she needs a hug.

“h-how-“

“‘find my iphone’ is a beautiful thing.”

eunbi was about to ask how she knew she needed her, actually, but upon reflection, she doubted she’d get a real answer.

sana throws something up and down in her hand. however, the usual softball is replaced with an egg.

“want one?” sana asks, offering the carton in her other hand.

eunbi grins, despite everything, and grabs the biggest egg in the dozen.

thirdly, sana usually (always) gets what she wants.

sana, despite her bubbly exterior, is a labyrinth of manipulation. she can sweet talk her way out of tests, out of family reunions, out of girlfriends, etcetera. twisting words is her style; it’s how she gets to the top. eunbi usually watches in awe, and is rarely part of sana’s displays.

however, when eunbi only notices sana when she plops down on her mattress without warning, she knows something’s up.

eunbi glares at her over her computer screen. “why didn’t you knock?”

sana waves her hand. “i knew you’d deny me.”

that isn’t what eunbi asked. sana could tell.

“anyway,” sana continues, eyes bright, “let’s play would you rather.”

eunbi rolls her eyes. “we’re not in high school anymore, sana. besides, no one ever wins that game.”

she waves her hand again. “you need to chillax. have fun.” sana slams her laptop shut, narrowly missing eunbi’s fingers. “stop working on that essay, it’s been a week and i’m tired of hearing about it.”

eunbi would tell her she wouldn’t keep talking about it if she could finish it, but sana’s on a mission right now, and no one can stop her then.

“fine,” eunbi puffs. “but you have to bring cheetos.”

cackling, sana pulls out the snack from behind her back. “done.”

eunbi narrows her eyes. “i’m starting, then.”

“go ahead,” sana says, leaning back.

“okay. uh, would you rather live in japan for the rest of your life, or stay here in korea?”

sana hums, acrylic nails tapping on the closed laptop. “... japan, probably. korea’s great and all, but japan has my family, and my old friends.”

eunbi shouldn’t have asked that. there were no good answers. this one particularly twisted her heart.

she nodded shortly. “fair.”

sana grinned, pinching eunbi’s cheeks. “well, of course i’d take you with me. i’d teach you japanese.”

“what if i don’t want to go?”

“i don’t think kidnapping warrants the death penalty.” eunbi’s heart feels a little lighter with that.

“okay. would you rather…” sana glances around the room, not meeting her eye. “date a boy or date a girl?”

eunbi snorts. “what the hell does that mean?”

sana doesn’t answer, just looks back at her.

“that’s not how it works, sana. i don’t fall in love with gender. i fall in love with people.” she ruffles sana’s hair. “i don’t consciously choose.”

sana knocks eunbi’s arm away, playing with her hair instead. “fine. then can i have a re-do?”

“yeah, sure.”

“would you rather get rejected by the person you like or never confess at all?”

eunbi blinks at her. “that’s big.”

“uh huh.”

“i don’t really have to think about it, though,” she continues. “it depends on the timing, but i’d rather get rejected. it’s better to know for a fact you had no chance, instead of thinking for years about what would’ve happened.”

she’s just bordering hypocritical right now, she knows. she’s promised herself she’ll confess to sana over and over again, but she’s scared of just that; rejection.

she’ll tell her.

“you’re right,” sana lilted. “oh, god. you’re right.”

“my turn, then,” eunbi says after a pause. “would you ra- are you okay?”

fourthly, sana doesn’t cry.

sana is strong. sana is teeth and blood and words that cut deep. she has issues, eunbi knows that, and she keeps them concealed. it makes her feel guilty, that she’s always the one being consoled, but sana doesn’t waver.

she’s gonna have to cross out that one.

there’s tears pooling in her eyes, and she’s trying to hide it, but she whimpers and it’s an awful sound. eunbi wants it to stop but she doesn’t know how to help her, not when she doesn’t know what’s actually wrong.

“sana? sana, are you okay? obviously not, but- what’s wrong? sana, please talk to-“

“i like you,” sana whispers.

eunbi’s breath catches.

“i’ve liked you… for so long,” chokes sana. “i saw you at that party and i wanted to kiss you then but you weren’t in the right state of mind so i… i just watched you. you were so beautiful. you are so beautiful. always…” tears start to escape, and she claps a hand over her mouth.

mumbling something that sounds like ‘sorry’, she goes to get up.

eunbi grabs her hand. deja vu hits her hard.

“please, don’t make fun of me,” sana sniffles. “i can’t take it. don’t  
abandon me. please.”

“look at me.”

“no.”

“look at me.”

“i can’t do this-“

eunbi spins sana around, and her face is wet too. “you’re such an idiot, sana.”

sana’s eyes grow wide as eunbi kisses her.

it’s not great, at first. it’s like any other kiss. awkward, tasting of salt this time; eunbi really didn’t know what she expected.

they break away, and eunbi goes to say something, but sana goes forward again.

once eunbi stops expecting fireworks, she can feel it; the thrumming of kissing someone she likes. her heart is pounding and her palms are sweaty and sana’s kissing her back. the physicality of the kiss isn’t what’s important; it’s the knowledge that she’s sharing this with someone she loves. then, the tsunami rolls in.

a wave of thoughts and feelings and words and love crashes down on her, making her go tense, choking her up as well. sana notices something wrong and pulls away.

“eunbi… love, are you okay?”

she could cry at the pet name alone.

“i like you, sana. i really fucking like you.”

sana trails her fingers down eunbi’s face, down her throat, to her heart.

“good,” is all sana replies with before she’s wrapped up in another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> :)))
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
